


The Big Tree

by BlueSister



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: AU, Adachi stubborn, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kurosawa madly in love with Adachi but he doesn't know what to do, M/M, No mind reading, Original Characters - Freeform, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSister/pseuds/BlueSister
Summary: Adachi is an high schooler who love taking photos around him and he can share his passion with his friends in the photography club. It's 4 years that he takes photos on the same spot and one guy is always there. He always says he takes photos there because he like the spot for it's lights, the perfect position but if it is for this one guy?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. The Big Tree

Adachi wakes up at 6am, he drinks hot tea, dress up with a black cardigan, a white shirt with black buttons, gray pants, brown socks and beige shoes and left the house to take his bus at 6:45am.

Adachi is an high schooler, his grades are okay, not bad and not the first of the class. He has some friends he met at his photography club who knows him better. Sometimes he fights with Urabe, a senior one year older than him and ready to graduate this year. In those cases, Fujisaki is there to calm them down. Fujisaki is an extroverted girl, who is the president of the club and she always propose new ideas for the club. Other members of this club are Tsuge, best friend of Adachi and great photographer, Minato who has a big crush on Tsuge, and Rokkaku, best friend of the popular guy in the school. The popular guy is Kurosawa. He’s tall, really smart and he’s always dressed with the popular trends of the moment. He’s always followed by beautiful girls screaming “Kurosawa, you’re handsome!” or “Marry me!”. Adachi knows him very well. They are the same age and in the same class. He wouldn’t lying if he is curious about Kurosawa. When Adachi is taking photos for contests or for his personal interest, the popular guy is always at the same spot.

The school where the little photographer study has a big garden where you can eat sitting on a bench, on the grass enjoying the view or laying under the tree reading a book. He always enjoys taking photos of the big tree of the school because is in a place far from the center of the garden full of students. Another reason is Kurosawa like to stay there reading a book. How many times he takes photos of that tree? He doesn’t know for sure but the only explanation he has is he liked the tree. That’s it. Sometimes he was caught by the guy raising his gaze from the book and he run away embarrassed.

When he arrived at school, he has 10 minutes to take his sit, put his backpack on the floor, remove his jacket and leave it on his chair. He could see before in the bus but, from the windows of his class, he saw it was a cold sunny day, the perfect day to take photos for the upcoming contest.

Fujisaki, the day before, tell to all the photography club to make photos that represent better the Christmas day for them and she leaves them all the liberties because, a part for Urabe who likes to leave his job to Adachi, she knows how good they are.

After two hours of math, it’s lunch time. He needed to eat his lunch, a roll with mortadella prepared by her mom and take some photos. After he eats, he takes his camera with him, his jacket and go outside to the garden. In December, a lot of students prefer to eat inside the building and don’t catch a cold, so better for him. He takes some photos here and there, to one bench with some snow on it, the sky with snowflakes falling down. When he saw the big tree, he notice there were nobody and he felt sad, like every year he takes photo of it every December. He concluded it’s because school will be closed for holidays and he could see his friends only behind a screen.

The photographer was taking a photo of the big tree when a voice makes him jump. “You really like this tree, aren’t you?” said Kurosawa smiling and Adachi nervous “Uhm…yes. I-it’s for the contest…of my club”. Kurosawa curious “Oh? You are from the photography club, right? I saw you taking photos of this tree and I thought you were a stalker or something” and Adachi putting his hands in front of him “No, no. I’m sorry I give that impression”. Kurosawa seems to understand the photographer’s and he says calmly “Don’t be sorry, you were doing your job and I misunderstood. So, if I recall, you are in my class too”, Adachi nodded, “and we never talk to each other. Hi, I’m Kurosawa Yuichi” said the popular guy extending his right hand to Adachi, “Everyone knows you…er, I-I’m Adachi Kiyoshi. Nice to meet you” handshaking the others hand. Kurosawa wears a winter blue and white cup, a blue jacket, black jeans and brown shoes.

They were talking to each other when a girl run to Adachi and Kurosawa direction. “Adachi” says Fujisaki breathing heavily “I didn’t see you in the break room and I was worried. English class is almost started. Let’s go in class. Hi, Kurosawa”. Adachi remembering something “right, I have that essay that Miss Tanaka asked me to do” and he turn to Kurosawa “Sorry I have to go”. Kurosawa was saying something but Fujisaki was running with Adachi’s wrist on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw someone on tumblr suggesting an AU where Adachi is in a photography club, he has a crush on Kurosawa and they are boyfriends. I changed a bit the story and I thought I could end this fic as a one shot but it ended up I wrote more. I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter but I'll try to do it sooner. For the year of the school I followed the Italian school system (5 years converting it with the American grades. You enter High school in Italy at 13 or 14 years old and you finish the 5th year at 18 or 19 years old. This depends what school you go, here I'm talking about what we call it as liceo. In this au, Urabe is the oldest and next to graduate this year, so he is at the last year -12th grade- ). If you are from US, please correct me if I made a mistake. I'll fix it. Hope you like it and I see you next time.


	2. Someone has a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi his taking a photo for the contest and someone approached him. Also, he heard some rumors that makes him annoyed all the time.

When they arrived in their class, there were still nobody and they could talk in peace. Adachi started “We have still 5 minutes from next class, something happened?” and Fujisaki teasing him “Where you talking with Kurosawa? Your crush from first year of high school?”. Adachi was frustrated by her questions, because from his first year, Fujisaki was asking him if he has a crush on the popular guy and she thought he was watching Adachi from afar. “I told you before, he’s not my crush and he asked me if I was fond of that tree” said Adachi exasperate, Fujisaki smiling “Well, everyone notice you love making photos of that tree. So, how is he? Did you meet him under the tree?”. Adachi was to tell her what happened when Rokkaku run to hug Adachi so tight he couldn’t breathe. “Hello, bitches! You are all alone. Wait, Adachi, are you trying to win this competition cheating?” ended the phrase tickling Adachi and the other laughing so hard “Rokkaku, stop it! I can’t breathe!” said Adachi. Rokkaku stopped and Miss Tanaka comes in the class “Students, sit down. Rokkaku, it’s not time to play and if you say another swear word, I’ll give you a disciplinary report”.

Adachi was happy that his classes ended, so he could go home. Tsuge approached him “Adachi, I’ll come at your home at 4pm at always. I need to talk with you” and Adachi expecting that, he replied “All right, see you later”.

Meanwhile he was walking to the bus, he heard some comments from a group of girls “Did you hear?” “What?” “Kurosawa” “Yes?” “I heard he has a crush on someone” “Whaaaaat?” “Yeah, and it seems _she_ is in his class” “Noooooooooo, I’m so sad” “I know Akina”. Adachi stopped to hear what those girls where saying. Well, if he is not Kurosawa. He should expect the popular guy would fall in love with one of the girls in the school. “Who cares” thought, he had to go home, do his homework for tomorrow and watch his photos. The deadline for the photo contest is in December 15th and the results will come out in December 20th, so before he finds the best photo, before he can give it to Fujisaki.

The little photographer came home, eats some pasta al pomodoro and he started doing homework. He had sometime to do them until 4pm.

The phone of Adachi does a bit sound, meaning he receive a message. “1 minute and I’m in front of your door” said Tsuge and Adachi replay with the okay emoji. Adachi open the door and make his friend enter his house. "Sweetheart, who is it?" said Adachi's mom from the bathroom, "It's Tsuge, mom. He's here for some homework" said Adachi. Adachi's mom came out from the bathroom all made up and she greeted Tsuge. She is short, short black hair, her features resemble Adachi's one, red lipstick, violet sweeter, and black pants. She's shy and gentle. Tsuge surprised "Ma'am, where are you going? You look so pretty. You have a date?", Adachi's mom smiling "No, I'll go shopping with my friends. I need to buy some stuff". Adachi was surprised by his friend when he says "Ma'am, watch out going at the mall, or every men will fall for you. I'll do for sure" and he slap Tsuge on his arm "Tsuge!". Adachi's mom laughed "You're funny Tsuge but, seriously, you are too young for me" and she says "See you later" to both of them.

They go to Adachi's room and Adachi sit on the chair, Tsuge on the bed. Adachi still surprised by his friends action "Tsuge, did you overdone with my mom?", Tsuge sight "I have to do that or people will suspect I'm gay".

Adachi knew Tsuge was gay from his first year of high school. He said he liked a guy from an other class and he was heartbroken discovering he had a girlfriend and he was only interested in girls.

Adachi said watching his friend in the eyes "Tsuge, I know you are scared but you are safe here, my mom doesn't care if you like guys, girls, trans, nonbinary people or...aliens. I know you hate yourself for being who you are and you are dating girls to avoid the reality but you need to accept yourself. You don't have to do it right now but step by step. I'm here, okay?". Tsuge was facing the floor with terrified eyes, than, after few minutes, he sight watching at Adachi "Thanks, Adachi" and the other "Don't mention it".

Adachi remembered his friend wanted to tell him something, so he asked "Tsuge, do you have to tell me something?", Tsuge confused "What? Ah, I said to you I needed to talk with you, but it is nothing important" and Adachi not convinced "Really?" Tsuge nodded and Adachi didn't want to ask more. When his best friend want to talk about it, he will be ready to listen to him. 

In the end they didn't do any homework and instead they talked about Kurosawa. "So, I met Kurosawa at lunch" said Adachi nervous, "The popular handsome guy?" said Tsuge remembering who he was, "Why everyone call him _The popular guy_?" Adachi asked annoyed. The little photographer still doesn't understand why everyone call him like that. He has a name, come on. "I'm surprised you find annoying other calling him like that" said Tsuge not really surprised "when you also called him like that at your first year". Why everyone was talking about his first year of high school? "Forget it. I was taking photos of the big tree for the contest and he started talking to me. He wasn't there before" said Adachi confused. Tsuge crossed his arms thoughtful and he says "Maybe he was curious of what you were doing? Maybe he was outside to meet his girlfriend?" and Adachi said still confused "It could be". Than, Tsuge jumped saying "Speaking of the popular guy and the girlfriend, I heard he has a crush on someone". Adachi is annoyed for some reasons he doesn't know "Yes, I heard it from some girls. I'm happy for him". Tsuge watched his friend with sorrow "I'm sorry man", Adachi reply immediately "For what? I don't care. He is Kurosawa. He can date all the girls he wants. I'm not his boyfriend" and Tsuge ended up the topic saying "If you say so".

Tsuge stayed at dinner and he gets home after. Adachi said goodnight to his mother and went to bed. He couldn't sleep thinking who was the _girl_ who stole Kurosawa's heart. They said _she_ is in his class. It could be Fujisaki? No, if she was her, she would tell him. Hina? Rin? Riko? Yuzu? Who knows, he needed to sleep and he has 3 hours until his alarms ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with an other chapter. I'm not good at giving titles to fics but I started with the first chapter. I prefer to give titles even if they are not that original. Without spoiling the story, I'm sorry I had to mention that topic but it makes sense to me for this character. Rokkaku is always a cockblock even in this au. I love when he do that (except when he interrupt Kurosawa and Adachi). What do you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments below.


	3. What are this feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi and Kurosawa started to talk to each other from the contest. The little photographer is beginning to think about his feelings.

It's December 14th and Adachi is ready to give the photo of the big tree he took last week to Fujisaki for the contest. Fujisaki is happy to receive it. "Thank you, Adachi" she said to him and she looked at her block notes "so, we have Adachi with the big tree, Rokkaku with a red bauble, Tsuge with snow, Minato with a reindeer, mine with a Christmas tree and..." and she rise her eyes to Urabe. "Urabe, where's your photo for the contest?" she asked to the senior and he, faking his surprise, "Oh, my photo. Uhm...we have time until tomorrow, right? I still didn't choose one" and he frown at Adachi. Fujisaki sight "Urabe, it's better to give your photo before the deadline. Before you hand in your photo, more time they can look at it. An other thing, it's your photo, not an homework to pass to Adachi. Understood?". Urabe sight "Fine. I'll give you one at lunch" and Fujisaki smiling "Good".

Lunch time. Adachi is eating his lunch prepared by his mom, spinacine divided in to pieces and watching his phone for news about the new hot video game, Retropunk, when he heard Rokkaku talking, or to be precise, shouting to Kurosawa. "Kuro, bro, I handed my photo for the contest" said Rokkaku excited and Kurosawa asking confirmation "That photo, right?".

Adachi can't stop thinking about what the girls said about Kurosawa "I heard he has a crush on someone" "[...] it seems _she_ is in his class". He feels annoyed and he doesn't know why. He wants to punch Kurosawa's face so badly but it's not worth it in the end and he doesn't want to be kicked out from his school. "Adachi" someone called him, he turns and there are Tsuge and Minato near him. "Are you okay? Your face is red like a tomato" asked Tsuge and Minato agreed with him. The little photographer can't say what he's thinking, so he said "Nothing, but...what are you doing, guys?".

Adachi knows Minato has a big crush on Tsuge. He is the youngest in the photography club and one year younger than Tsuge. He saw him crying in a class alone and Adachi remembered that conversation still today. "It was a bad idea falling in love with a...straight guy. I...I hope my feelings for him will vanish...one day. It hurts so bad I can't breathe. I can't do it anymore" said Minato crying. At that time, Adachi wanted to say that his best friend is not straight but he couldn't, he made a promised. Adachi could see Minato looking at Tsuge with that eyes and he's best friend never notice that.

Minato "We were talking about the contest and the rumor of Kurosawa. Is it true he has a crush on someone in your class?". Adachi snorted. Why everyone ask him that? He is not his friend or boyfriend and he didn't talk to him after they met at the big tree. "It seems like" says Adachi, so Minato smiled to Adachi "If that person was you?". Adachi shake his head "It's not me, who would fall in love with me?". Minato look at Adachi with concern "Adachi". Tsuge jumped in the conversation "They didn't say she is a girl in our class?", Adachi agreed "Yes. I'm not that surprised".

The bell rang and Adachi, Tsuge followed by Minato turn on their class.

* * *

  
December 20th. It's 7:45 and Adachi arrived at school nervous for the results of the contest. Fujisaki, Tsuge, Minato, an excited Rokkaku and a bored Urabe, are watching the rankings. Urabe is in 6th position, Minato in 4th position, Tsuge in 3rd position, Fujisaki in 2nd position and...Adachi 1st position. Everyone celebrated for his victory. "Congratulation, Adachi" said a voice. Adachi turn were the voice came and he was surprised to see a smiling Kurosawa, "T-thank you" says Adachi nervous. Kurosawa comes near Adachi and watched Adachi's photo. "Oh! The famous big tree. Nice photo" said Kurosawa smiling. Adachi watched him enraptured but immediately direct his gaze to his photo. "It's nothing special" said Adachi nervous, Kurosawa look at him surprised "Nothing special? Watching your photo I can feel loneliness, like something is missing". Adachi can't believe it what he heard. Even Kurosawa could feel the same thing when he took the photo at the time. "Yeah, right?" says Tsuge jumping in the conversation "I feel too the loneliness". Kurosawa nod to Tsuge and looking at Adachi "I need to go. Congratulations again for the contest". Kurosawa enter his class and everyone turn their gaze to Adachi. "What?" asked the little photographer confused, Fujisaki excited "Kurosawa spoke to you again", Urabe seems confused "Again?", Minato ignoring him "Kurosawa congratulated you. He liked your photo", Tsuge "You had to see your face. You where watching at him with those eyes". Adachi sigh. He was watching Kurosawa like Tsuge is saying? No, he was only surprised by what Kurosawa said. "Stop, Tsuge!" said Adachi irritated. Tsuge is surprised by Adachi's reaction. Fujisaki "Adachi! Don't scream to Tsuge like that". Adachi grumble and he went in his class.

Adachi, mad, sit on his desk. He had a sensation, rise his gaze and watched around the class but, later, he lowered his eyes on his block notes.

At lunch, he is eating pastry with chocolate when a voice called him. He turn his head and it's Kurosawa. "H-hi" says Adachi becoming nervous again, "It's good?" asked Kurosawa pointing at his pastry and Adachi nodded. Kurosawa was smiling and Adachi couldn't understand why he was smiling. "Can I sit here?" asked Kurosawa and Adachi "Yes". _Why he is sitting here?_ Adachi think.

Kurosawa and Adachi, the second a bit nervous, talked about their hobbies, their hometown, what school subjects they hated. Adachi found Kurosawa and him have same interests and he was surprised to know Kurosawa reads manga because he thought he was a novel reader. He is from Chiba, he helps his parents with their vegetable garden and he loves watching romantic dramas. More they talk, more Adachi was fascinated by this guy, well, everyone was attracted by him. He now found a girlfriend and he's happy with her. Suddenly, the little photographer felt sad and insecure. "Adachi?" says Kurosawa. Adachi look at him like he was a child exposed eating chocolate before lunch. "Are you okay? You look sad. Something happens?" asked Kurosawa worried, Adachi shaking his head "N-no, nothing". Kurosawa looked Adachi in the eyes searching for what he was really thinking and he said smiling "Okay, I will not force you". Adachi thought it was better he didn't ask more and, at the same time, he thought he was thoughtful.

* * *

After dinner, Adachi lie down on his bed. So, today he won the contest, talked to Kurosawa and he find out a lot of new things about him. He was so touched by Kurosawa's reaction of his photo, his smile and his kindness. It was true what Tsuge said? He was watching Kurosawa in that way? Could it be he...

_bip_

His phone make a sound, meaning he received a message. He unlocked his phone and it was a message on Line by Kurosawa. Right, thought Adachi, they exchanged their contacts at lunch. He opened it. 

> "Hi, it's me" <
> 
> "I hope I didn't bother you" <
> 
> "It's okay if we have lunch together tomorrow?" <

Adachi was happy, he was touching the sky for a moment. 

> "Hi" >
> 
> "Yes, I'm all for it. We are classmates, you don't have to ask" >

Adachi wanted to punch his face. Why he had to mention _classmates_? It is obvious they are classmates and Kurosawa doesn't see him otherwise.

> "Right" <
> 
> "As classmates" <
> 
> "Well" <
> 
> "See you tomorrow in class" <

Why Adachi felt he said the wrong thing?


	4. I don't feel anything for her but for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi will understand his feelings? Kurosawa will be mad at Adachi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rin's outfit, I follow Solar's fashion from Mamamoo  
> 

Adachi reached school feeling nervous. He sat on his desk grabbing it worried it could escape from him. Kurosawa came in class. He was smiling like always. _I'm so stupid_ Adachi thought, _I was worried for nothing_. _He probably didn't mind what I wrote. I need to relax_. Kurosawa look at him, rise his eyebrows and he greeted him with his hand and smiling. Adachi bowed nervously. Why he is always agitated with him?

Math class ended and it was time to eat his lunch. He was taking his lunch box when Rin came in front of his desk. "Adachi, can I talk to you now? It's important" Rin says looking shy and trying to adjust her jacket. She is short, has long, straight, brown hair, she wears a pink lipstick, a black v shirt, a dark brown jacket on top, light beige pants with orizontal and vertical strips and black booties. "Here?" asked Adachi to her, "Y-yes. Let's wait few minutes our classmates leave the room" she said looking around the room. Adachi was thinking he had promise to eat with Kurosawa today. "Rin, I-" he was trying to say he needed to go but she interrupted him "5 minutes. Please, pleeeease". He agreed but he looked around the room but no trace of Kurosawa. He didn't know if it is a good or bad thing. "Rin, me, Riko and Yuzu will wait you at the same spot" said Hina and she leave.

Adachi and Rin are alone. "A-Adachi. I-I know we haven't talk much. Maybe you didn't notice because you are in the photography club and I'm in the art one but I-I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?" she said nervous. Adachi was shocked by her confession. She's right, he never notice her and was all absorbed with the photography club he didn't date anyone. She's cute but he doesn't see her like that. Kurosawa has a girlfriend and... _Why I'm thinking to Kurosawa? Aaaah! I'm so mad now and I don't know why. Rin is cute. Let's see how it goes_. "Yes" says Adachi tensed. Rin's eyes sparkle and she smile. "I'm happy. Let's exchange our Line contacts, so we can decide our date" she says taking out her phone.

* * *

Adachi went to the break room. He was searching for Kurosawa and he was eating with Rokkaku. He felt bad. _I went too late. If it wasn't for Rin, I would be eating with Kurosawa instead of Rokkaku_ thought Adachi sad. "Adachi" a voice called him. He turn and it was Tsuge. "You're late. Come here" he said to Adachi. It sat near Tsuge. On the same table there is also Minato. "Why are you so late?" Minato asked to Adachi. Adachi didn't want to say he was with Rin alone in the class but, in the end, he confessed. Tsuge scream "Really?!" and all the break room watched at their direction. “Tsuge! You’re so loud” Adachi said whispering. Minato looked at Adachi not surprised. “What?” said Adachi, “So, now you have a crush on Rin?” Minato asked to the photographer, “It’s not like that, she asked me. I’m not dating anyone and I don’t have a crush to nobody” he said. Minato looked at Adachi not convinced. Tsuge asked “And Kurosawa?”, Adachi looking at his best friend “Kurosawa what?”, Tsuge continued “Yes, Kurosawa. You didn’t have a date with him?”. Adachi immediately stopped him “No, not a _date_. He asked me to eat together today but _something_ interfered”. Minato remembering something “You weren’t here but Kurosawa seems strange. He looked nervous and he sat with Rokkaku”. Adachi gave a quick glance to Kurosawa. _It was because of him? No, it can’t be. Maybe he had something that turned bad or it was his girlfriend._ He looks at Minato “Maybe a homework goes wrong? I don’t know” and Minato appeared frustrated “You still don’t understand. Right?”

* * *

Adachi and Rin started dating. They went to Disneyland Tokyo, they walk hand on hand on to the streets in Tokyo covered with snow, they went to the cinema, they went to Starbucks. Adachi had fun going out with Rin. He sees places, tried new things and laugh with her. Even all of these positive things, he felt something was missing. He didn’t feel the desire to kiss her, hug her or doing other things than taking hand on hand. She tried to kiss him different times but he always looks at the other direction.

Other negative thing is Kurosawa was cold with him. On Line, his reply are abrupt and when they see in class, they greet and the conversation end there. The rare time Adachi was alone and he can take photos, he doesn’t find the other guy under the big tree. _So, this is it? He is ignoring me? He has all the time to be with his girlfriend?_

He was turning in his class when in the hallway he bumped with someone. “Sorry” said a familiar voice. He watched at the person and it was Kurosawa. For a few seconds the photographer could see in Kurosawa's eyes sadness but then he smiled. "Oh, Adachi" said Kurosawa and Adachi nervous "K-Kurosawa. H-hi". Adachi wanted to know why the other guy didn't talk to him for weeks, he want some answers. "Kurosawa, can we talk to each other. Only two of us" Adachi said with all his courage. Few seconds passed and Adachi thought Kurosawa was dreaming or something, but than he said "All right. We have still 5 minutes before Japanese class". 

They went in an empty class. It felt the silence was eating Adachi and neither him or Kurosawa was saying anything. Than Kurosawa "So, Adachi. Did you want to talk with me?" and Adachi was more nervous than when they bumped to each other. Adachi take a breathe "I didn't heard you for weeks. I did something wrong?". Maybe he didn't notice he do something to Kurosawa and he was mad with him that he didn't want to talk with him. "No, I was worried for homeworks that I focused on that and I didn't contacted Rokkaku". Adachi thought it was possible. Recently, the photographer noticed the second was scolded by Miss Tanaka because his test was blank. It was so unusual from a smart guy like Kurosawa. "I understand. Don't worry about her, she always scold someone every day" I said to comfort him and Kurosawa immediately replied "I knew. We are on the same class". They look at each other for few seconds and they burst into laughter. "Ah, I missed the time we talked to each other" Adachi slipped out and Kurosawa "Me too". Than Kurosawa asked to him "I heard you have a girlfriend". For a few second Adachi could see pain in the other guy's eyes. Adachi nervous "Yes. It's all new. I never dated someone and I'm having fun. You know, amusement park, cinema, a coffee together..." and he sigh "I don't know. I think I don't feel the same for her. She loves me but I see her like a friend. I don't know what to do ". He lower his head. He feels he lose some weight talking about it. He feels a hand on his arm, Kurosawa hands and he had butterfly in the stomach. "It's okay. Take your time to take a decision" he says reassuring him.

After talking with Kurosawa about Rin, he felt better. Than he recall something "Ah, about that message on Line". Kurosawa look confused "What message?", Adachi nervous "When you asked me if we could eat together at break time, I said you didn't have to ask because we were classmates. I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound rude. I didn't want you misunderstood". Kurosawa look at the photographer with a strange gaze. Surprise? Relief? "What I misunderstood? Did you imply something else?" he said inhaling and exhaling. Adachi locked his eyes on Kurosawa. _His eyes are beautiful. I can swim in there._ He saw Kurosawa raising his hand to touch Adachi's face when they heard a knock on the door. 


	5. No, he doesn't love me. I can't image it

Adachi jumped at that knock and Kurosawa lowered his arm. Adachi looked at his watch and raised his gaze to Kurosawa nervous “J-japanese class it’s almost started”. Kurosawa nodded “Y-yes”. They looked at each other. _What happened before?_ thought Adachi _Kurosawa was nearly touching my face that my heart was biting loudly. He heard it? I hope not._ They heard another knock. “Let’s go” Kurosawa said smiling.

* * *

Days passed and Adachi and Kurosawa become closer. At break, Kurosawa sit with Adachi, Tsuge, Minato and Rokkaku. The photographer and the handsome guy also have time to take photos of the big tree. “Look, the big tree is covered with snow. Adachi, take a photo of it” said Kurosawa exited. Adachi always shows him photos he takes and it makes him happy to have someone to share his interests.

At Christmas, in the afternoon, Adachi and Tsuge are in Adachi’s room. Tsuge was reading a _shounen ai_ manga called **Koimonogatari: Love Stories** 1. The story talks about Yamato, a guy who has a secret, he’s gay and in love with his classmate, Kyousuke. He became friend with Yuji, who know his secret and he’s happy Yuji didn’t find him disgusting. It’s a story of love and friendship. On the other hand, Adachi was playing Animal Crossing on his switch.

_bip_

Adachi’s phone made a sound. He pauses the game and took his phone. It was a message from Kurosawa. He smiled and red the message.

Merry Christmas! <

I hope you have a wonderful day <

Did you open my present? <

“It’s Kurosawa?” asked Tsuge with his eyes still on his manga, Adachi look at his best friend surprised “How did you know?”, “Well it’s written on your face” said Tsuge. Adachi blushed and he turned to Kurosawa’s message.

Merry Christmas! >

I hope you have a wonderful day too. I’m in my room playing Animal Crossing and Tsuge is reading a manga >

Yes, I like it. I’m wearing it now. Thank you >

Adachi watched his right wrist, a black braided leather bracelet in metal with a magnetic closure in stainless steel2. When he opened the present at December 25th night, he was happy, he had tears falling on his face. His mother was like “Sweetheart, why are you crying? Who give you this present? Your girlfriend?”.

“Stop doing that face, it’s embarrassing” said Tsuge and Adachi annoyed “Shut up and read that manga in silence”. He sent his messages and waited but it was not that long that Kurosawa replied.

I’m glad you like it <

Emoji of Brown from Line running toward the reader and he thumbs up3.

You gave me too a bracelet! <

What a coincidence <

I love it <

Thank you <

Adachi was thankful Kurosawa liked the present. He gives him a bracelet in titanium with row double steel with a blue line in the middle4. He doesn’t know why but when he saw it on the site, he thought it suited the guy.

But <

Seriously <

Are you still playing that game? <

Adachi <

Why don’t you read a book or manga like Tsuge is doing? <

Adachi replied.

Because I don’t know what to read >

Adachi wasn’t a big reader and he doesn’t have a favorite genre.

Kurosawa’s message arrives immediately.

I can recommend you some books or manga <

What’s your favorite genre? <

I don’t know. I read some romance manga Tsuge lent me and I found them cute, I guess... >

Kurosawa replied.

What he’s reading now? <

So, I can understand and suggest you what to read <

Adachi was thinking _Nooooooooo! Tsuge reads only shounen ai manga, I can’t say I read them, but I don’t know other manga genres._

P-please d-don’t laugh >

Adachi was anxious writing his message.

Kurosawa typed back.

I’ll not laugh <

Why? <

You know me <

… <

It’s something that’s too personal? <

Sorry <

I don’t want to force you to tell me <

Adachi can’t handle to read Kurosawa’s apology. He sights and he wrote.

It’s called **Koimonogatari: Love Stories >**

“I told him” said Adachi to Tsuge, “That you love him?” he said still reading his manga, “No! I said to him I red **Koigatari** ” tell Adachi to his friend. Tsuge eyes to the photographer “So, now he will know your preference”. Adachi never thought who he was attracted before. If it is a girl or a guy, it didn’t bother him. The thing is, he can’t image Kurosawa falling for him because he is popular, he has a girlfriend, he is smart. All the opposite of Adachi. _I’m nothing special. I feel only friendship for him. The palpitation I felt that day was my anxiety, he was too close that I was scared._

Passed 2 minutes and no reply from Kurosawa. “See, I thought it was a bad idea saying I read shounen ai manga. He is thinking I’m disgusting” said Adachi self-deprecating. Tsuge close his manga and looked at him. “Listen, I don’t know him well like you but he is not like that. I know he has friends in other classes and they are on all the lgbt+ spectrum. So, if this worries you, relax” he said trying to reassure the other. “I wasn’t thinking of that” said Adachi sighting, “Then what? I think he-”

Adachi’s phone ring. Adachi looked at Tsuge nervous. “Come on! Answer the phone” said Tsuge.

A “H-hello?”

K “Merry Christmas again. Sorry I didn’t reply before, I was helping my grandma hang the clothes out to dry”

A “N-no worries. Your grandma needed your help. So…”

There was an awkward silence.

K “So, the manga”

A “Yeah, the manga”

K “If you want to read a cute one, I recommend you **Cherry Magic**. It’s a story of a virgin 30 years old salaryman who, at his birthday, acquired a magic power: mind reading. He discovered one of his colleagues is in love with him and I can’t say no more”

A “Magic power? A virgin 30 years old? It sounds silly”

K “Come on, give it a try. Maybe you like it”

A “I ask Tsuge if he has it-”

K “I can lend it to you. No, better, I give it to you”

A “No, Kurosawa, I can’t-”

K “7th January I’ll give it to you in class”

A “Kurosawa…All right”

K “Ah, I’m happy you accepted”

A “Why?”

K “N-nothing, nothing. Well, we'll talk later”

A “Later”

He ended the phone call. “So, you’re still not convinced you have feelings for Kurosawa?” said Tsuge watching at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I credit [honey's anime](https://honeysanime.com/koimonogatari-love-stories-vol-1-a-pure-journey-of-love-and-friendship/) for this manga. Later on, I choose to short the name of the manga in Koigatari.  
> 2\. Adachi's bracelet I was referring to is [this](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0055/1685/3299/products/51Td-1greeL_1000x.jpg?v=1566793308).  
> 3\. [This](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/3e/30/b03e30f54c0afbd9e727cd9abff98285.gif) is the gif Kurosawa sent to Adachi.  
> 4\. Kurosawa's [bracelet](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61WBztFWQhL._AC_SL1200_.jpg)  
> Back


	6. I need to accept it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, there is not covid mentioned.

"3-2-1 Happy New Year!" screamed Adachi, Kurosawa, Fujisaki, Tsuge, Minato, Urabe and Rokkaku at **Zojo-ji Temple** in Tokyo. The display of the Tokyo Tower shows the numbers of the new year. Fireworks started and everyone screamed. Adachi receives messages on Line from his mom, his, parents and also his ex. It was strange to him to called her his ex. He felt bad for going out with her even if he didn’t feel anything for her.

“Adachi?” said Kurosawa, Adachi looked at him, “Something happened?” he asked preoccupied. Adachi shook his head. Kurosawa turn his gaze to the fireworks not convinced. _We’re here side by side. Why is he here instead with his girlfriend? I don’t understand it._

“Ada-” was Kurosawa saying but he was interrupted by Adachi saying he needed to go to the bathroom. He went to a bar and asked for the bathroom to the bartender. He needed to wash his face and calm himself. _Adachi, Adachi, calm down. Stop hopping for Kurosawa, he has a girlfriend and he doesn’t like guys. You NEED to forget him._ Adachi took breath in and out few times and he left the bar.

On the way where Adachi was watching fireworks with Kurosawa and the other, “Adachiii” a voice called him. It was Fujisaki. She stopped in front of him. “Adachi, where have you been?” she asked to him worried, “Sorry, I needed to go to the bathroom” he said the truth but he didn’t say the reason. “Let’s sit on the step of this bar” she said to him. They sat and Fujisaki was the first to speak “It’s for Kurosawa, right?”, he looked at her surprised “How did you know?”, “Every time you are with him, it looks like you are holding yourself to not look at him and fighting your feelings” she said. Adachi couldn’t disagree with that, it was true. He looked at his foots and Fujisaki continued “You went out with Rin because she asked you out but not only for that” she paused for few seconds hearing a guy screaming happy new year to another guy “You think he has a girlfriend, doesn’t it?”. Adachi felt he was unmasked by a cop and he had to go in jail. He sights. “How couldn’t he? He’s handsome, popular, smart, the first in our class. Why he’s not with his girlfriend now?” “Maybe because he HASN’T a girlfriend and he IS with the person he loves or, in this case, he was” said Fujisaki trying to make him reasoning. _He was with the person he loves? But whom? It can’t be Fujisaki but we are all guys, it’s not possible._ “Adachi” said Fujisaki “You need to be honest with your feelings” “But if he rejects me?” tell Adachi worried to do a gaffe. Fujisaki had to stop him “Adachi, Adachi. I said to accept your feelings for Kurosawa, later you talk with him”. Adachi is still not convinced “But, but-” Fujisaki sight “Adachi, you denied your feelings for years. You don’t need to do it now. Take your time”. Adachi nodded. “Let’s go back. They will be worried”.

They came back and they found Tsuge, Minato, Urabe and Rokkaku but not Kurosawa. “Where is Kurosawa?” asked Fujisaki, “He said he had a call from his grandma and he needed to go home” Rokkaku said.


	7. I need to talk to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi tryed to contact Kurosawa but the other ignored his messages. What happened to Adachi the first year of high school? Why Adachi and Kurosawa were so distant before they met again under the big tree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @arlemy for the help with the code or I couldn't continue with the story. For the Line/iOs text messages, I thank [@selfishlaundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishlaundry), [@CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot) and [@La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza) for their tutorials.

Adachi spent his holidays nervous. He sent messages to Kurosawa but he didn’t read anyone of it. He was worried he did something wrong.

Kurosawa  
  
**1/1 (Fri)**   
**Adachi:** Hi  
**Delivered** 10:14 AM  
**Adachi:** How are you?  
**Delivered** 10:14 AM  
  
**Adachi:** I didn't hear you back from the New Year’s Day  
**Delivered** 10:14 AM  
  
**1/3 (Sun)**   
**Adachi:** Hi again. How is your grandma? I heard she didn't feel well  
**Delivered** 4:35 PM  
  
**1/5 (Tue)**   
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, please say something. What happened that night? Why don't you answer my calls?  
**Delivered** 10:05 PM  
  
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, please, talk to me **Delivered** 10:05 PM

He didn’t know what to do and he wrote to Fujisaki, hoping she would help him.

Fujisaki  
  
**1/1 (Fri)**   
**Fujisaki:** It was fun! Let's do it next year  
**Read** 02:50 PM  
**1/5 (Tue)**   
**Adachi:** Idk what to do 😟  
10:08 PM  
  
**Fujisaki:** What happened?  
**Read** 10:08 PM  
  
**Adachi:** He doesn't reply my messages and my phone calls  
PM 10:08  
  
**Fujisaki:** Kurosawa?  
**Read** 10:08 PM  
  
**Adachi:** Yeah! What happened that night? OMG! I did something wrong? PM 10:08  
**Fujisaki:** Calm down, Adachi. Maybe he is busy, I don't know **Read** 10:09 PM  
  
**Fujisaki:** Btw, Adachi, these holidays made your feelings more clear? **Read** 10:09 PM

Of course, Adachi thought about his feelings. He couldn't deny he fantasized about him and Kurosawa as a couple but he pushed it away thinking it was impossible. He remembered what happened in his first year of high school.

* * *

He had a strange interest for the popular guy (that's how he called him at the time) but he thought he wanted to be his friend. One time, after his gym class, he was changing for his next class when he heard Kurosawa talking with someone at the door. He could hear it was a girl and, from her voice, he recognized she was Mio from another class. He wasn't able to catch what they were talking but, he dressed up and was ready to leave the locker room, he picked up only this one part of the conversation.

"Kurosawa, thank you for helping me with math problems, I received a grade of A" said Mio excited,

"Don't mention it. It was a pleasure to help you" said Kurosawa smiling. There was a few seconds of silence and Mio said, sounding timid, "You know, y-you always help me with my homework and I can't thank you enough."

Adachi thought it wasn't good to eavesdrop, so he went out to see this scene: Mio kissing Kurosawa. She was pushing him against the wall between a locker and the locker room's door. She had long straight light brown hair, a beige sweater, skinny ripped jeans and shoes with chess pattern. The photographer was shocked and oddly mad. Kurosawa pushed her away and he looked at Adachi surprised,

"Kurosawa, who is it?" she asked him but before Kurosawa could say something, Adachi said watching his feet "Nobody. Sorry for interrupting you" and he ran away.

At the time, he couldn't understand why he was disturbed by that and he told Fujisaki about it. 

"Were you jealous?" she asked.

"Jealous? Of who?" he asked.

"Him" she said. He thought _Yeah, she is cute. It could be_ but now he knew it wasn't jealous of him but **her**.

After what happened, he couldn't look at Kurosawa. The other wanted to talk to him but every time Adachi avoided him and, in the end, Kurosawa stopped trying to talk with him. Rokkaku, one day, went to the lunch room and sat with Adachi, Fujisaki, Urabe and Tsuge. Rokkaku was a transfer student from another high school at the time. When Rokkaku sat with them at lunch, it meant Kurosawa was sick or he was with the guys of the literature club.

"Yo!" he said greeting everyone at the table, "I don' know what's up but u know Kurosawa? He seems strange" he said concerned.

Adachi didn't want to hear his name again, he was still seeing the image of Mio and Kurosawa kissing in front of his eyes.

"What do you mean _strange_?" asked Tsuge curious.

"Idk, he seems sad? I heard him mumbling something like _…It's not like that._ _I want to clear up but ...'s ignoring me. What I have done”_ said Rokkaku worried.

“Who knows” says Fujisaki looking at Adachi.

Later, she asked to him “Something happened with Kurosawa?”, he couldn’t avoid her question.

“I don’t know. It happened nothing else from that day.”

Fujisaki looked at the photographer with a serious expression “Come on, Adachi. You are hiding from him” Adachi watched his hands nervously.

“Adachi, look at me” she said to him “There’s something with Kurosawa? Adachi”, he sighed.

“Nothing, really.” Fujisaki couldn’t force him to talk, so she ended the conversation there.

The next day, Mio said to Adachi she needed to tell him something. They sat on the bench in the garden of their school.

_“_ Listen, it seems like Kurosawa is not himself these days. He’s distracted, he rejected helping me with my homework, I heard he skipped some classes and he doesn’t show up at his club” she said concerned.

“Why you’re telling me this?” Adachi asked.

“Because you are in the same class with him and it seems like he _respects_ you.”

_Respect me? What are you talking about? I’m one of his classmates, nothing else. Why are you telling me? You are his girlfriend, why you don’t tell him? _

_“_ I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t even know him personally. Why don’t _you_ ask him? You are his girlfriend, right?” he said trying to not show his annoyance.

Mio laughed “I’m not his girlfriend, he rejected me straight away after I kissed him. I had zero expectations he would accept my confession but I tried.”

“Okay, I’m sorry he rejected you but it doesn’t change why _I_ have to talk with him” he said bothered.

Mio sighed “Adachi, right? Adachi, I think he will talk to you if you ask him. If he doesn’t, you tried.”

At lunch, Adachi needed to take some photos for his club. The first day of his first year in high school, when he saw the big tree in the garden, he found it majestic and he wanted to take a photo of it sooner or later. He reached where the tree was and he found Kurosawa was relaxing under it. He sighed _I need to talk to him, so this story will end here and I can go back to take photos_. He went near Kurosawa and he called him. He raised his head surprised and stood up.

“Hi.” Adachi ignored the other, he was nervous all of a sudden.

“Mio said to me you were strange these days and she sent me to ask you what happened” said Adachi with his hands in his jacket. _It was true, Mio sent me to ask him if he was okay but I’m also concerned._ He noticed Kurosawa wasn’t looking at his face for few seconds and he breathed.

“Don’t worry, I was worried about my grades” he said smiling or a fake smile. _You are worried for your grades? You are the smartest guy in our class, you have A+ on every subject. Shut up!_

“Oh!” said the photographer remembering the important thing to say to the other “I’m sorry for the other day. I was changing for our Japanese literature class and I noticed you and Mio were there when I came out from the locker room. I didn’t want to bother you” said Adachi faking his excuses. _I don’t really care, I want to end this conversation and don’t want to talk with him ever again, except for greetings._

Kurosawa shook his head “No, no worries. It happened nothing between us, except for that kiss”. The bell rang.

“Sorry, I have to go” said Adachi and run away not giving the time to Kurosawa to say:

“Okay.”

From that day, they never talked again, only greeting each other when they arrived and left the school.

* * *

Fujisaki  
  
**Fujisaki:** Btw, Adachi, these holidays made your feelings more clear?  
**Read** 10:09 PM  
**Adachi:** Yes, I need to talk to him  
10:09 PM  
  
**Fujisaki:** That's what I want to hear  
**Read** 10:09 PM  
  
**Adachi:** I will talk to him Thursday  
PM 10:09  
  
**Fujisaki:** Fighting! Do you know Minato asked Tsuge out?  
**Read** 10:10 PM  
  
**Adachi:** Eh? Eh? Eeeeeeeeeh? PM 10:10  
**Fujisaki:** Yeah! It seems like Tsuge accepted his confession **Read** 10:10 PM  
  
**Adachi:** Wtf! Why he didn't say anything to me PM 10:10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the drama Rokkaku has the same age as Minato but if I wanted to say what it happened to Kurosawa, I thought fic!Rokkaku as same age as Adachi and a transfer student.  
> Mio's outfit is [this](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/660129257867755637).


	8. I love you, Kurosawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Adachi to confess his feelings.

The day before his come back to school, Adachi took a breath and wrote to Kurosawa.

Kurosawa  
  
**1/1 (Sun)**   
**Adachi:** I didn't hear you back from the New Year’s Day  
 **Delivered** 10:14 AM  
  
**1/3 (Sun)**   
**Adachi:** Hi again. How is your grandma? I heard she didn't feel well  
 **Delivered** 4:35 PM  
  
**1/5 (Tue)**   
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, please say something. What happened that night? Why don't you answer my calls?  
 **Delivered** 10:05 PM  
  
 **Adachi:** Kurosawa, please, talk to me **Delivered** 10:05 PM **1/6 (Tue)**   
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, I need to talk to you, it’s really important. I’ll be at the same spot at 5 pm  
 **Delivered** 09:20 AM  
  


He prefers to write it instead of saying it to Kurosawa the next day. He wasn’t nervous but if the second doesn’t want to talk to him? If he avoids him saying he was busy? Adachi really wanted to talk with him, he wants to say many things to him but also, he wants to be honest with his feelings. Kurosawa deserve it and the photographer was ready if he was rejected.

_If he rejects me, I’ll continue my life, I will focus on my studies. We are on the same class, it would be hard seeing each other every morning but that’s ok. I have this year, last year, graduation and I’ll choose a university far from Kurosawa’s one, so I’ll forget him. Yes, that’s what I’ll do._

* * *

Passed one hour, two hours, three hours and the message were still on deliver. _Kurosawa_ Adachi sigh. His phone rings. Adachi saw it was Tsuge and he answer the phone.

A “Hello”

T “Adachi, how are you doing?”

A “I’m ok”

Adachi said trying to avoid what he was feeling.

A “Tsuge, you are going out with Minato? You didn’t tell me anything and I discovered it by Fujisaki

T “Sorry man, I wanted to leave you some space from what happened with Kurosawa”

Adachi wanted to avoid this conversation so badly.

A “So, how it happened? He asked you or did you ask him out?”

T “I asked him out”

A “Really?”

Adachi was surprised. Tsuge? His friend? He was afraid to be himself and now he’s with Minato.

T “Yeah. I can’t believe it too. Did you remember that day I said to you I needed to talk with you?”

A “Yes”

T “Well, Minato confessed to me”

A “Wha- really? Why didn’t you tell me?”

T “Because I needed time to think about it. He said he had feelings for me for years but was afraid to tell me. He knows I was on the closet and he didn’t want to pressure me to be with him. He only wanted to tell me”

A “What did you do?”

T “I said to him I was tired to pretend I was in to girls but I was scared of what other think, I was terrorized I will end up rejecting what I am”

A “Tsuge…”

Adachi felt bad for his friend. Hating yourself for who you are, how could you live a life like that? Suffering everyday hoping this thing to disappear one day when the reality is different.

T “Minato reassured me. He wanted my happiness, he wished I was free to be myself. He said we could take things slowly, step by step. From that day we sat next to each other, have lunch together not forgetting to be with our friends. I went to his house and he to mine. Everything with him become routine, I felt safe with him, I could feel to be myself with him”

Adachi listen carefully to every word his friend was saying. Tsuge found someone who loved him for who really was.

T “Two days ago I asked him out. I’m happy I did it”

A “Tsuge, congrats”

There were few seconds of silence.

T “What’s wrong? Still Kurosawa?”

A “How do you know that?”

T “I heard what happened with him from Fujisaki. Why don’t you talk with him?”

A “I want, I even write to him but every message is unread. I asked him to see him tomorrow at the same place but, last time I checked, he didn’t read it”

T “What do you want to do?”

Adachi sight “Tomorrow I’ll be under the big tree at 5pm and if he doesn’t show up, I have my answer”

T “Adachi, whatever happen, Minato and I but also Fujisaki are with you no matter what”

A “Thank you, Tsuge”

* * *

For all day, Adachi saw if Kurosawa has replay but nothing. He was ready to go to bed. Adachi sight. _I want to check for the last time if he even sees my message_. He went to Kurosawa’s chat and he notice he read it.

Kurosawa   
  
**1/1 (Sun)**   
**Adachi:** I didn't hear you back from the New Year’s Day   
10:14 AM   
  
**1/3 (Sun)**   
**Adachi:** Hi again. How is your grandma? I heard she didn't feel well   
4:35 PM   
  
**1/5 (Tue)**   
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, please say something. What happened that night? Why don't you answer my calls?   
10:05 PM   
  
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, please, talk to me   
10:08 PM   
**1/6 (Tue)**   
**Adachi:** Kurosawa, I need to talk to you, it’s really important. I’ll be at the same spot at 5 pm   
  
09:20 PM   
  


_He didn’t replay but it’s a good sign he read it. Let’s see how it goes tomorrow._

* * *

That morning, Adachi went in his class nervous. After few minutes, Kurosawa enter the class, saw Adachi. It looked surprised but immediately bowed to him.

“Wow, I never see Kurosawa that agitated” said Tsuge sitting near Adachi with Minato.

“Good morning, lovebirds” reply Adachi to the two.

Minato laughing watching Tsuge and later to Adachi “So, the news spread”

“Fujisaki told me” said Adachi

“What I told and to whom?” they heard Fujisaki speaking

* * *

It’s 4:30 pm and Adachi is under the big tree. It’s early but he was so nervous that he didn’t want to wait. He’s wearing a black coat and a wool hat. Adachi sight. _It’s cold. Kurosawa will talk to me? AHHHHH, I’m so anxious. Big tree, you always watch this garden and you keep an eye on Kurosawa. I always want to take a photo of you because there was always Kurosawa. I noticed when I took photos for the competition. He wasn’t there and I felt sad._

“Adachi?” a voice called him. Adachi was touching the big tree when he turns over the voice and it was Kurosawa.

“K-Kurosawa” said Adachi. Adachi took out his phone and it was 5 pm. He was on time.

Kurosawa has his hands in his coat’s pockets. Adachi couldn’t read his face.

“You texted me because you need to talk with me. What is it?” speaks Kurosawa.

Adachi took a deep breath. Now or never.

“Kurosawa, I’m sorry” and he bowed deeply

“For what?” asked Kurosawa confused

“For everything. I-I ignored you for years because of that day when Mio kissed you and I was jealous. Then, you asked me to eat together at lunch and I unintentionally said as friends. We decided to eat together again, Rin asked me out and I did it because I couldn’t believe you could possibly like me. At New Year, I ruined everything because I was thinking why he’s here? Why is he not with his girlfriend? I was even giving up on you because you are so popular, smart, handsome and I couldn’t understand why with every girl on our school you could possibly choose me. I’m not like you”.

Adachi said all that without taking a breath for a second that he ended up panting at the end.

“I know that it’s late to say it to you and you moved out but I love you. I can’t think anything but you. You are in my mind every moment, even the big tree reminds me of you. The bracelet you gave me for Christmas, I’m still wearing it and I never take it off from my wrist. I love you so much that it hurt a lot”.

Adachi ended his speech in tears.

Kurosawa watched at him with wide eyes. Adachi opened his heart and he was feeling well after spitting out everything.

Adachi sees Kurosawa walking towards him, he stopped a few inches and two arms hugged Adachi.

“Adachi, oh Adachi. I’m sorry too for what I deed. It was understandable you were jealous all the time. You have to know I only loved you but I was so enamored I didn’t want to bother you. I love you too. I’m so lost for you” said Kurosawa.

They kissed. They were both happy. Adachi couldn’t believe that Kurosawa loved him.

“In the end, this tree was what it makes us to talk” said Kurosawa to the photographer.

“Yes, if this tree doesn’t exist, I wouldn’t confess to you. The Big Tree” Adachi smiled.

“Kurosawa, let’s take a photo together” tell Adachi

They took a photo together under The Big tree.

* * *

The next day, everyone knows Adachi and Kurosawa were together. Fujisaki was the one who knows Kurosawa was into Adachi and Adachi was into him too but that incident made the photographer to keep distance from him. Tsuge and Minato asked to the new couple to go on a double date on Saturday. Rokkaku was excited for the news.

“My two favorite bros are together. Let’s celebrate tonight drinking alcohol! I want to drink like a fish” said an enthusiastic Rokkaku

“Rokkaku, _bro_ sounds bad” tell a concerned Adachi

“and we are underage, except Urabe” commented Kurosawa

and Rokkaku ignoring them “Yeah, the night is young!”.

Urabe was the one who wanted to play with fire.

“Adachi, for the next comp-“ Urabe was saying but he was stopped by Kurosawa’s gaze

“For the next what?”

“Sorry Kurosawa, I will not do it again” Urabe apologized giving a big bow.

When he left, Adachi said to Kurosawa “I’m sure he will come back again” and the second “If he does, I’ll scare him away”. Adachi laughed imaging the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I loved this story and I will miss all of the characters in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on tumblr suggesting an AU where Adachi is in a photography club, he has a crush on Kurosawa and they are boyfriends. I changed a bit the story and I thought I could end this fic as a one shot but it ended up I wrote more. I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter but I'll try to do it sooner. For the year of the school I followed the Italian school system (5 years converting it with the American grades. You enter High school in Italy at 13 or 14 years old and you finish the 5th year at 18 or 19 years old. This depends what school you go, here I'm talking about what we call it as liceo. In this au, Urabe is the oldest and next to graduate this year, so he is at the last year -12th grade- ). If you are from US, please correct me if I made a mistake. I'll fix it. Hope you like it and I see you next time.


End file.
